Hanging By A Moment
by Socket-58
Summary: Roslin and Tigh begin a relationship.


**Pairing:** Laura Roslin/Tigh

**Spoilers:** You Can't Go Home Again

**Disclaimer:** If wishes were ponies… but Ronald D. Moore and Universal Studios own everything Galactica. 'Lifehouse' own the title. I own my imagination.

**Hanging By A Moment**

Roslin. That's all he can think of. Roslin.

Their mouths are pressed together, the kiss had been intended as an expression of friendship for his recent support and co-operation but the President's lips had lingered too long. The kiss deepened, tongues met, hands explored, body heat soared and passion ricocheted through the room.

Tigh, it's all she felt, it's all she wanted to feel.

"Excuse me," Billy's voice interrupts.

Roslin and the Colonel pull apart.

"I… uh – I can come back… if you're… um – busy?" the young aide said, embarrassed as he realizes what he's just walked in on.

Laura shakes her head and straightens her jacket. "That's fine Billy – we were just finishing."

Tigh clears his throat. "Yes," he says, moving towards the doorway. "So, um – thank you for your time, Madame President."

Laura nods. The Colonel quickly leaves and Billy can't quite bring himself to look at her. He's shocked, he doesn't know why. It's her life she can see who she likes – but Tigh?

* * *

Tigh rolls onto his side, they both lay still, catching their breath. Laura's head rests against his forearm and the Colonel turns and studies her profile.

He leans towards her. "I love you," he whispers in her ear. She doesn't believe him; Tigh only says it in her bed. As an afterthought: as if it's what he thinks she wants to hear.

She feel's safe with him because he doesn't want anything from her. He doesn't take from her; just uses her body as she uses his. This thing they share… it's about comfort. It's nothing lasting, nothing meaningful; but they need each other; need the outlet.

She likes that he doesn't treat her fragilely; she gets enough mothering from Billy and Apollo, and although this isn't her dream, not by a long shot, life bypassed her fairytale ending years ago and she accepts this.

Tigh slips his arm around her waist and buries his face in her hair; she always smells so good.

"We should get back," Laura says remotely. She hears her voice; distant and calm, and she wonders how she got this way. So far from what she had been as a child – wild and free. She had been the most adventurous of her sisters, the daredevil and yet, here she is; trapped inside this person she has become; this woman she doesn't recognise.

The XO's hand glides across her skin; tracing the outline of her hip as he whispers. "Just once more."

"Tigh – we can't – they'll be waiting," she says, thinking of the Commander, Apollo and the councillors sitting in that stuffy conference room waiting for her and the XO to show-up. And when they do finally arrive, they'll have to apologise profusely and lie: make-up a story about some pressing situation that required both of them.

They're beginning to run out of excuses and Adama has started looking at her strangely, as if he's guessed. Tigh is still unsure of her suitability as President, but his snide remarks have lessened, his impertinence towards her in public has softened and Adama is a smart man. She sees his hawk-like gaze shift between her and Tigh in meetings and she wonders what he'd say if he knew, if he actually knew for sure…

The Colonel kisses her neck; knows it's her weak-spot. "I'll make you scream," he teases, running his hand up her thigh.

Roslin laughs and turns to face him. "And let everyone in the vicinity know?"

"That you're a screamer or that we're having a fling?"

She raises herself onto her elbows and traces the lines of his face with her index finger. "You're the one who makes all the noise – remember last week when Lieutenant Thrace nearly caught us?"

He grins. "And yet I'm the one with teeth marks on my shoulder from where you bit me to stop from - "

She leans forward and kisses Tigh roughly. She's a passionate person, but no one except Tigh knows this and he's not really looking at her.

The Colonel grips her arms and pulls her closer, when they draw apart he murmurs. "Laura, you know you want to. One more time."

Roslin glances over at the clock on her bedside table. They have fifteen minutes before they have to be in the conference. She looks into his piercing eyes and feels his fingertips dig into her back and she can't help but wonder why he's her solace. Her escapism.

"Alright," she whispers.

Tigh grins and with a quick movement, he flips her onto her back. Laura puts her arms around him and as he moves on top of her, he whispers. "I love you," but she still doesn't believe him, maybe because she doesn't need to.

The End


End file.
